Hickey
by Cheeky-Chops
Summary: Angela interrogates Bren after finding a hickey on her neck. Who's it from? Read on to find out.


**Disclaimer: Okay, I think by now we've all established that I own nothing, right? Yes? Good. Now on with the show.**

**Hickey- A Bones Oneshot**

Temperance Brennan snuck into her office of the Jeffersonian Institute's Medico-Legal lab at 9AM that morning, an extremely uncommon occurrence for the anthropologist. Her outfit was mismatched, hastily pulled on when she realized she was late for work. Her blouse was in need of an iron and her hair fell messily around her shoulders as she'd failed to find a hairbrush that morning. She started up her computer and shuffled around a few papers, trying to look busy. When the doctor finally composed herself, she began trying to decode Booth's scrawled handwriting on the report for their latest case. A few minutes later, Angela waltzed in.

"Zack wanted me to tell you he identified cause of death. While I, however have a sketch of our victim," She announced. Bren nodded before pulling on her lab coat and following Angela to the platform. On her way, she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. When they reached the platform, Ange took her seat at the computer with Hodgins while Zack informed Dr. Brennan of his latest discoveries.

While Zack rambled scientifically, Ange stared into space. Upon hearing her name mentioned, she glanced up, snapping out of her daze. "Ange did the facial reconstruction," Brennan mentioned, holding up the piece of paper Ange had handed to her only minutes earlier. Ange looked around at the members of the 'squint' squad', seeing them all concentrated on their work. Something caught her eye as she glanced over at her best friend. There it was. Brennan finally managed to get some action. Her evidence? The massive purple hickey on her best friend's neck. Ange's eyes widened and she let out a gasp. All heads whipped around to look at her. Noticing her gaze, Temperance's cheeks flushed scarlet. Damn it. She'd forgotten about that. _Kinda hard to forget_, her mind told her. The reason she was late for work that morning.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked, looking confused, Hodgins and Cam mirroring his expression.

"Sweetie!" Ange exclaimed, jumping up and puling Bren away to her office.

"This is one of those times when I have no idea what's going on," Zack stated.

"Me either," both Cam and Jack replied in unison.

Meanwhile in Brennan's office, Ange was getting excited.

"Who's the guy??! What's his name? What happened?!" she began firing questions.

"I... can't tell you," Bren replied. Ange looked confused.

"Why? Do I know him? OHMIGOD IT'S BOOTH, ISN'T IT??!!" she squealed.

"No comment," Brennan mumbled, walking back into the lab, leaving Angela alone in her office. _That_ was a bad idea. Ange tapped away on Bren's computer, opening her e-mail inbox and, knowing the password, (Daffodil), signed in.

Brennan only had a few e-mails in her inbox, a couple from her publisher confirming dates for book signings, and one from Sully, a catch-up looking email._ Well, that was a waste of time, _she thought.

Angela got up to return to the lab, Bren might get suspicious if she was in there too long. She was about to leave the office, but accidentally knocked over a bunch of folders on her way out. She sighed frustratedly and bent down to retrieve them. A glistening case caught her eye. On it was a yellow post-it note. Written in messy writing was,

_For my Bones, xox_

Angela slipped the CD case into the pocket of her lab coat and went back to her own office. She sat down and slid the CD into her CD player and waited for it to register before hitting play. An unfamiliar song filled the room. However, as the words began, she immediately recognized it. Foreigner. Typical Brennan and Booth. But this wasn't Hot Blooded or Cold as Ice, but something a little more mellow. As the lyrics filled the room, a smile crossed the artist's face.

**So long  
I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long  
Sometimes I don''t know what I will find  
I only know its a matter of time  
When you love someone  
When you love someone**

It feels so right, so warm and true  
I need to know if you feel it too

Maybe I'm wrong  
Wont you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?  
This heart of mine has been hurt before  
This time I wanna be sure

I've been waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you  
A love that will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new  
To make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life

You're so good  
When we make love its understood  
Its more than a touch or a word we say  
Only in dreams could it be this way  
When you love someone  
Yeah, really love someone

Now, I know its right  
From the moment I wake up till deep in the night  
There's no where on earth that Id rather be  
Than holding you, tenderly

I've been waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you  
And a love that will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new  
To make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life

I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh  
Ooh, I've been waiting  
I've been waiting, yeah  
I've been waiting for a girl like you  
I've been waiting  
Wont you come into my life?  
My life? 

_They must really be serious_, _If he's making her mixed CD's_. Ange thought, _Good for them._

Ange ejected the disc and proceeded to return it to Brennan's office, only to meet the sight she had been wishing to find for 4 years. Booth and Brennan stood in the middle of the room, her hands around his neck, his placed on her hips, their lips locked in a heated kiss. Angela stood at the door gaping. Hodgins came and stood behind her.

"Well it's about time!" He exclaimed, causing the partners to break apart, flustered.

"I told you this would happen once we told them," Brennan mumbled to Booth.

"Wait a minute. How long have you two been together?!" Ange demanded.

Bren looked at Booth nervously. "Two months exactly yesterday," Booth answered for them, sliding an arm around Bren's waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Dr. Brennan, There's somethi-" Zack started,only to be cut short upon seeing the group gathered in the doorway and the partners in each others arms on the other side of the room.

"Cam!! I think I know what happened!" He announced, power-walking back to the platform.

Cam followed Zack to the anthropologist's office, seemingly annoyed at the big event that had attracted all of her staff, distracting them all from their work.

"What on Earth is going on here?!" She demanded.

"Uh... Everybody seems oddly interested in the fact that Booth and myself are in a relationship," Temp explained.

Cam's angry expression softened and turned into one of astonishment. Hey eyes widened and she looked to the rest of the Jeffersonian team for confirmation. Ange nodded excitedly and clapped, jumping up and down while Hodgins simply nodded, still in disbelief.

Booth's phones broke the awkward silence, Hot Blooded filling the room, causing Brennan to smile.

"Booth," He answered. After listening to the speaker on the other line, he responded, "Yeah, we'll be there in 20 minutes," He assured them and shut his phone. "Come on, Bones, we have a suspect to interview," Booth informed his partner.

Booth and Brennan left the Jeffersonian hand-in-hand, while Angela, Jack, Cam and Zack stood on the platform gazing at the motorized doors, which had since closed after the couple's exit, and shook their heads in disbelief.

_At least we figured out where the mystery hickey came from_, Ange thought as they all got back to work.

**END**

**A/N: Okay, This took me forever 'cause I kept getting distracted. Finally finished. Please review!!**


End file.
